Oh, Baby!
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends, have been for years. They'd do anything for each other, but would Edward asking her to help him and his wife, Tanya have a baby be the breaking point? Can she sacrifice herself to help them? Will their friendship be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** This story is completely written in Edward's POV except for a few chapters. I will post those POV when needed, otherwise, it's all Edward. This is a drabble fic.

.

.

.

.

"T, have you seen my keys!?" I yell, searching through my pants pockets.

Tanya comes from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Where did you last have them?" She questions me.

"If I could remember where I last had them, I wouldn't have to ask you where they were, now would I?" I cock my head to the side and smile as sweetly as I can, but it's a bit difficult when I'm stressed and running late.

She rolls her eyes at me as she walks past me to the hall table, plucking up said keys from the bowl that sits in the middle of the glass top. Dangling her prize in front of my face, she teases me. "Are these what you're looking for?"

I smile sheepishly at her. "Thanks T, you're a lifesaver." I tell her as I walk over and kiss her on the cheek.

"Uh huh." She smiles at me. "You better get going, you're already running late."

I look at my watch. "Ahhh, fuck, she hates it when I'm late."

Tanya laughs. "You act like you're scared of her?"

I scoff at her comment. "I am not scared of her."

Tanya raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms.

I drop my head. "Fine, maybe a little?" I mutter.

She gently rubs across my shoulders. "It'll be fine." I look at her like she's lost her mind. She gives my shoulders a gentle squeeze. "It will, you'll see. She'll want to help us, I just know it?"

I take a deep breath, blowing it out roughly. "I hope you're right?"

"She knows we've been trying, right?"

I cup my wife's cheek in my hand. "Of course she knows, T, Bella is my best friend after all. I tell her almost everything." When Tanya looks at me with a hurt expression. "Not everything."

Her eyes soften. " I know she's your best friend and has been for ten years, I accept that."

I study her face. "Do you?"

She strokes my jaw, the two days worth of stubble I have. "Of course I do, Edward. I love you and Bella is a part of your life." She smiles, but I could see it falters but just slightly. "I'm happy that you have such a good friend."

I lean forward and press my lips to hers. "Thanks, T." I mumble against her lips.

She breaks the kiss. "Now go, meet with her, ask her, and see what she says?"

Nodding as I speak. "Okay, I shouldn't be too long."

.

.

.

 **AN: This story is completely pre-written. I don't have a posting schedule. I have to say, I am extremely proud of this one. PLEASE, leave me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I pull up to the Vashon Island Coffee Roasterie and sit there for a moment. This place looks a little worse for wear, but it's mine and Bella's special place, we love it here.

I'm nervous about what I'm about to do, but Tanya really wants a baby and I want to make her happy.

I get out of my car and slowly make my way towards the rustic building. Inside is quite charming, really. An old time general store feel mixed in with a coffee house. They have the best Chai Tea Latte I have ever had, but their jams and jellies… those are what keeps us coming back.

I spot Bella sitting towards the back with a book in one hand a her favorite cookie, white chocolate chip, in the other.

I laugh to myself as I stand here observing her quietly. She's so absorbed in her book, the place could burn down and she'd never know it?

I clear my throat as I approach her. She's slow to raise her head, not wanting to tear herself away from the world that's in the pages of her book.

Her warm caramel eyes melt into my soul as her smile stretches slowly over her adoring face. Bella is such a beautiful woman and would make anyone a wonderful life partner.

She stands as I approach her, her tiny five foot three frame is engulfed by my much larger six foot two when I wrap my arms around her and hug her.

She sighs and squeezes me where her arms are wrapped around my waist. I give her shoulders a little extra squeeze myself and kiss the top of her head. "Have you been here long?" I ask her.

She shakes her head into my chest and her long chestnut hair tickles my forearms. To most people, we look like a couple, but we're not, we're just best friends.

I release her and we sit opposite of each other, just like we always do once a week, for our little get-togethers.

"I went ahead and got your tea for you." Bella nods to where my tea is sitting on the table in front of me.

Reaching forward to get it, I notice she's staring at me. "Uh, thanks."

She just shrugs a shoulder. "It's no problem."

I take a sip of the tea as I sit back in my chair, trying to calm my nerves.

Bella just keeps looking at me, pursing her lips. "What is it, B?" I ask as I rub my hands on my jeans, trying to rub the sweat off.

"I don't know, Edward, why don't you tell me, what's going on? Is something wrong with Tanya?"

Here we go, this is my opening.

.

.

.

 **AN: To anyone that thinks this story is "similar" to another one. I assure you, this is an original work of my OWN. I have never read anything with this plotline. For someone to even hint that I may have taken someone's story idea and made it my own… it's very hurtful to me. This is my first multi-chapter story I have been able to complete and for ME, that's a major feat. I worked very hard on this and I will not allow anyone to tarnish it or MY name, by saying I stole it. This idea is mine. Stories will cross from time to time. We are playing in the Twilight universe, after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I take a deep stuttering breath and let it out slowly. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

She leans forward in her chair and looks me in the eyes. "This sounds serious, E?" Her voice taking on a note of seriousness.

I bite the side of my lip, a nervous habit I picked up from Bella. "It is serious."

Her eyes widen. "Oh no, did something happen to Tanya?"

I shake my head. "No, she's fine. Tanya said to tell you hello." I offer her a slight smile.

Relief washes over her face. "Okay, so what is it? You're freaking me out here." She tries to laugh, but it comes out sounding all weird, like a wounded duck.

Okay, here goes nothing. "Bella, how long have we been friends?" Hoping to appeal to her emotions.

She doesn't have to even think about it. "Ten years, why?"

"And during those ten years, we've always been there for each other, no matter what, right?" I'm trying my best to muster up the courage to get to the question that is on the tip of my tongue.

"Of course, E, you know I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend."

I let out a deep breath. She always has a way of disarming me. "You're my best friend, too, B." I tell her honestly. And I hope she meant what she just said?

"So tell me what has you so worked up? It can't be that bad?"

I chuckle to myself. "B, Bella- Tanya and I, we would like for you to be our surrogate."

She just sits there and stares at me.

"Bella, we need your help. Would you consider carrying our baby for us?"

Still, she says nothing. She just sits there and stares at me.

"Bella? Are- are you alright?"

She finally blinks. "Ummm, I have to go." She stands and starts gathering her things. "I'll talk to you later." She mutters out under her breath.

"B, are you okay?" I'm worried about her.

Her lower lip starts to tremble and she sucks it into her mouth, biting it. I feel like shit. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just started getting a headache is all. I just need to go home and take something for it."

I step toward her and she steps back. I sigh and ask her. "Can I drive you home?"

She shakes her head. "No, No, that's okay. You should go, be with Tanya. I-" Her voice cracks and she clears her throat. "I'll be alright."

And I don't have any other choice but to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's been over a week since I've heard from Bella, ten days, but who's counting?

I've tried to call, but she won't answer and she won't respond to my texts. We usually talk everyday and this is starting to get to me.

Tanya has a doctors appointment today. After we're done with it, I'm going to go see Bella, whether she wants to see me or not?

It takes longer than I was anticipating to see the doctor. Since we live in such a small town, we have to take the ferry to Seattle to visit the fertility specialist that Tanya wanted.

Dr. Bianca Mayu was a tiny woman, with long black hair and dark brown eyes, that were very kind. She was very striking. She had a wonderful bedside manner and answered a lot of our questions.

The most important question was answered today after several tests were performed.

Tanya can't have any children born from herself.

She had severe endometriosis that left her uterus too scarred to carry a baby of her own. They also diagnosed her with POI or Primary Ovary Insufficiency. In other words, her ovaries don't work like they're supposed to.

All our hopes of having our own baby were dashed and Tanya is completely devastated.

I have to make this right for her, she would be a good mother.

I try to call Bella again and like all the other times before, it goes to voicemail. I hang up without leaving a message.

This is something we are going to talk about in person… and today!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I pull up to the building where Bella lives and cut the engine off. I have tried to get her to move out of this place, but she refuses, saying, "Since it's just me, it's all I need."

The apartment is over an old bakery located in the middle of town, and it is convenient for her, but the red brick looks like it's about to be taken over by all the ivy that's growing up the sides of the building.

I just want more for her, better, but she's happy where she's at.

.

.

.

I knock on her door after I stand in the hall outside her apartment for a few moments, collecting my thoughts as to what I will say to her.

I raise my hand and knock on the door again and wait for her to answer. "Oh Bella," I chide her. "I'm not leaving until we talk." I speak through the door.

I can hear music playing softly on the other side of the door, but no movements. I don't want to have to use the spare key that was given to me in case of emergencies, but I will if she doesn't answer me.

Sighing deeply, resigned that she's not going to answer the door, I pull out the key that Bella entrusted me with and open the door.

.

.

.

 **AN:** T _hank you for reading, I truly appreciate it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I push the door closed as I peruse Bella's sparsely furnished living room. She doesn't feel the need to fill it up with a bunch of stuff she doesn't need or want when she's living alone.

Besides, on a teacher's salary, less is the better option.

Now that I am in her apartment, I can hear the music a lot better than when I was in the hall. She has Pink rocking out on her CD player, and I know there's definitely something wrong now. Pink is Bella's go-to music when she's stressed out and wants to let it out.

I trek my way towards the bedroom and tap on the door. "Bella, it's me." I announce myself.

She doesn't respond so I ease the door open and peek into her bedroom. She's not in her bed, but her bathroom door is closed.

I repeat the previous announcement and I think I hear something?

Pushing the door open, I step inside the steamy bathroom, just as Bella steps out of the shower… without a towel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella squeaks out. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

I stand there staring at her. I'm trying my best to keep my eyes on her face, but, I am a man… My eyes keep drifting down to her breasts. Her nipples are dusty pink and puckered from the cold air. Bella tries in vain to cover herself, but she isn't doing a very good job at it.

When she manages to get her breasts covered by her arms, my eyes slowly drift down to the apex of her thighs.

I can't help the shaky breath I take in when I witness for the first time that my best friend waxes.

"Edward!" Bella snaps me out of perusal of her naked body. My eyes snap up to meet hers quickly.

She turns around to reach for a towel and my eyes are feasting upon the most luscious ass I've ever seen. I can't stop the groan that leaves my mouth, even if I wanted to.

Turning around wrapped in a towel, Bella groans too. "I know, this is so embarrassing." Her face is as red as a tomato.

I shake my head, trying to clear it. "We're friends, B. Don't be embarrassed." I try to soothe her wounded pride.

She looks at me and scoffs. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that was just caught naked by their best friend."

I don't know what possesses me to say it? I'm surely not in my right mind. "Would it make you feel better to see me naked, too?"

.

.

.

 **AN: Men… ;) LOL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Her eyes grow wide and her chest is rapidly expanding from the breath she takes in. So many emotions flit across her face… shock, disbelief, curiosity, and dare I say, lust?

Before either of us can stop to think what's going on, I take a tentative step toward her. She just stands there, wrapped in a white, cotton towel, looking up at me. She's nervous, I can tell by the way she is playing with frayed edge of the towel.

I swallow thickly, my own nerves starting to kick in. "Bella." I call to her. My voice sounds hoarse to my own ears. "Tell me, what do you want?" My heart races as I take two more steps toward her. She still hasn't backed away from me or asked me to stop. I don't know if I could if I tried, if I even want to? And, I don't want to.

She looks at me with hooded eyes and I feel my cock twitch. I've been at half mast since I walked in on her, but as soon as she licks her lips… I'm done.

.

.

.

 **AN: Oh my… should I post again today, or wait until later?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: I know you all probably won't read this, but thank you for the support. And, on with the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I close the distance between us, grabbing her by the back of her neck, pulling her to me. Our mouths crash together, we're all twisting tongues and clashing teeth.

She pulls away from me, placing her shaking hands on my chest.

I look into her caramel eyes and I think I see fear? "What's wrong, B?" I place my hands on her waist to hold her to me.

She offers me a sad smile, her eyes looking haunted. "I-" She pauses, takes a deep breath and smirks. "You told me you would get naked with me, Edward." Her face lights up as she smirks.

I match her smirk with one of my own. "I do seem to recall something about that." I tease her.

"Well, then." Her hands go to the bottom of my shirt and she starts to lift it up. "I showed you mine."

I gave her a wicked smile. "It's only fair." I state as I pull the shirt over my head.

Bella leans forward, an evil glint in her eyes, and sucks my right nipple into her mouth. She flicks it with her tongue, then gently bites down on it. The sensation of having her mouth on my nipple was electric and sends shockwaves straight to my groin.

I groan and press my mouth back to hers. We're both moaning as she reaches for the buttons of my jeans. She lowers the zipper and I moan as her knuckles make contact with my aching cock.

We break apart, both of us panting for air. She looks so beautiful with her kiss swollen lips. "Commando, really, E?" She laughs at my free-balling.

I just shrug. "I was in a hurry this morning, I forgot to put a pair on."

Her eyes cloud over. "I think it's kinda sexy." She purrs as she reaches into my pants and grabs ahold of my hard dick.

My head falls back on my shoulders. "Fuck."

"That's my plan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That's my plan."

We're like two people possessed, we have one common goal, and nothing is going to stop us.

My pants are shoved down past my hips and her towel is on the floor. I pick her up to hold her against me in my arms. She automatically wraps her legs around my waist.

Pinning her to the bathroom wall, I kiss her, her hands pulling the hair on the back of my head. It feels fucking incredible, it has my head spinning in the most delicious way. I've never been more turned on before in my life.

Our bodies are rocking together, trying to create some much needed friction as I suck one of her pert nipples into my mouth. She cries out in pleasure. "Yes, ummm…"

I reach down between us and feel her pussy, she's so fucking wet for me. I can't help but feel a bit smug about the sounds her sex makes as I push two fingers inside her. My girl is so turned-on and it's all because of me.

Bella's moaning, pulling my hair, and scratching down my back as she comes. I withdraw my fingers and stick them into my mouth. My eyes roll back into my head. "Fuck, Edward… that was so hot." Bella says, breathlessly.

I lick my lips, my hunger not even close to being sated. "It's about to get hotter."

.

.

.

 **AN:** **Shewwee… Y'all are some greedy h00rs. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I lick my lips, my hunger not even close to being sated. "It's about to get hotter." Bella moans loudly as I rub my cock over her swollen clit, up and down, I love how she's trying to push off the wall to get to my dick, but I hold her tight to the wall.

I look into her beautiful, caramel eyes and I know that this is what she wants. I position myself at her entrance and I push in slowly. Things have slowed down, it's almost like time is standing still. It feels so fucking amazing, I have to fight to keep my eyes open and locked onto hers.

Forehead to forehead, I'm now seated fully inside her. "Are you okay." I whisper, my voice is shaky and rough.

She nods. "Yeah, you feel so good inside me. I didn't know it could feel this way?"

I don't know how I'm feeling in this moment. It's an overwhelming, emotional overload and I feel like my legs will buckle from the sheer amount of it all. I have to close my eyes, just long enough to gather my bearings.

When I open my eyes, I'm faced with the worried, caramel colored orbs of my best friend and now lover. "Are you okay?" She questions me. I nod my head slightly. "Yeah, this is just..."

"A little overwhelming?" She finishes my sentence.

I smile. "Yes, a little."

She reaches her hand out to touch my jaw, circling my cheek with her thumb. "We can stop, if you want?"

What did I want? I've already gone this far, I've already cheated on my wife. Fuck! Blowing out a shaky breath, I have to be honest with Bella. "I don't want to stop."

With both hands on either side of my face now, she grins at me. "Good, cause I don't want to stop, either." She rolls her hips and I'm reminded that I have my dick inside her.

We both hiss at the same time, the feeling of her pussy encasing my cock in her warm heat is beyond belief. I pull out slowly and thrust into her, causing her to moan my name. "Edward."

I never thought I'd hear my name fall from her lips like that and I have to say, it's something I want to hear, over and over again.

We're kissing and I have to break the kiss to let her breathe, all the while my hips are driving my cock into her pussy. She's fucking crying out in ecstasy, her head being thrown from side to side. Sweat is gathering on my back and rolling down my ass, but I don't care.

All I can concentrate on is the beauty that I have pinned to the wall and how she's screaming my name.

"Right there, right thhheere, Edwarrrd, I'm coming." I have her legs pushed up as far as I can get them, her orgasm is milking my dick and it triggers my own release. "OH!" I roar out like a lion. "Bella."

I can't stand there and hold her any longer, my legs are officially jelly. Holding onto her, I slide us down to the floor. Sitting her on my lap, her head nestled against my chest.

We're quite while we try to catch our breath. After a few moments I break the silence. "Did I hurt you?"

She mumbles into my chest. "No, you didn't hurt me. You could never hurt me, E."

I wrap my arms around her, laying my head on her shoulder and sigh in contentment.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Last one for tonight. Thanks for all the reviews. I read them all, and I appreciate them all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

We dress in relative silence, each of us dealing with our own thoughts. I have a lot of things going on in my mind and I can only assume that Bella's the same.

She walks out of the bathroom and I follow her. I sit down on the couch as she goes into the small kitchen. She returns with two bottles of water, handing one to me. I nod, offering her a slight smile. "Thanks."

"Uh huh." She mumbles as she flops down on the couch beside me.

I turn my body more in order to face her. "Bella…"

I start to say something to her, but she holds her hand up. "Don't."

I shake my head. "Don't what, B?" I question her.

She turns her body toward mine, so now we are sitting face-to-face. "I know you, Edward, probably better than anyone. You're going to feel guilty, but for _me_. Just… don't."

I open my mouth to object, to make an argument against what she had just said, but nothing comes out. I sit back and think about what she said. I do feel guilty. Guilty for _her_. I feel like I took advantage of her. I am a married man, after all. Fuck, Tanya will be so hurt, but for some reason, I didn't feel that much guilt over _her_? I'll have to think about that later? Maybe I'm just in shock at what happened?

"Bella, I'm married." I dumbly state to her.

She sits back, crosses her arms, and laughs a humorless laugh. "Duh, E. I seem to recall being there that day."

I sigh. Rubbing a hand over my face, I reply. "I know, you were there." I look at her. "I'm sorry." I apologize. The last thing I want is to lose her as a friend.

She narrows her eyes at me. "You didn't like it?"

I just about choke on air. "Wh- what? No, I mean, yes. Bella, whether I enjoyed myself or not isn't the point."

She smiles at me and then, she starts laughing. She's laughing so hard, she falls across my lap and I have to laugh with her.

Once we've composed ourselves and wipe the tears from our eyes, I come to the realization. I can't lose _this_ , I can't lose Bella, no matter what. She's just too important to me.

I reach out and take her hand, entwining our fingers and even though my hand is much larger than hers, it's a perfect fit. "B, are we going to be _okay_?" I look at her with hopeful eyes.

She gives my hand a squeeze. "We're going to be fine." She responds, but when she smiles it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

And I don't know why, but that doesn't set well with me?

.

.

.

 **AN:** Hello, waves. I'm back!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, how did it go?" Tanya pounces on me as soon as I walk through the door. I'm emotionally spent and not in the mood for this conversation with her.

I take a deep breath and hold it for a moment, trying to calm my frayed nerves. It's not T's fault I slept with Bella and can't stop thinking about it. I turn away from the front door to face my wife. She's standing there with a hopeful smile on her lovely face and my mood softens a little. "Can we discuss this later?" I'm hopeful she'll see I'm not in the mood to talk about it.

Her face falls as I walk past her and the guilt I wasn't quite experiencing before is starting to creep up on me.

She follows me into the kitchen to where I'm leaning against the sink, my arms braced on the counter and my heads hanging between my shoulders. She slides her arms around my waist and lays her head between my shoulder blades.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She runs her hands lightly up my chest and back down my abs. My muscles bunch and flex under her touch.

I can't help the sigh that passes through my lips. "Nothing, T." I sound exasperated, even to my own ears. I turn in her arms, pulling her hands away from my waist. "I'm going to go take a shower." I can still smell Bella on me, feel her on my skin.

Tanya has that look in her eyes, the one that lets me know she's in the mood. "Care for some company?" She tries to run her hands up under my shirt and I have to stop her.

"Don't do that." The look on her face lets me know she's hurt. "I'm all sweaty. I stopped to help some guy with a flat tire." I lean down and kiss her cheek. "I don't want to get you all dirty." It's amazing how easily the lie rolls off my tongue.

She smirks up at me. "Maybe I want you to get me dirty?"

I side-step her and start to walk toward our bedroom. "Not tonight, I'm pretty tired." I don't even stop to see what she says after that? I just head for the shower and wash away the events from tonight.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Don't kill him, I might need him for future stories. LOL


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I've been getting up an hour early to avoid running into Tanya these past three days. She's always on me about eating healthier and wanting me to take better care of myself, so I've been going out for a morning run. By the time I get back, she's already left to go to work at her job as a receptionist at the local dentist's office.

It's not great money, but it helps pay the bills and she only has to work Monday through Friday.

She doesn't have to work, I do very well at my job. I'm a CPA and I handle the town's books. I do people's taxes for them during tax season, also. I make enough money to take care of us both, but she says she doesn't want to sit around all day, bored out of her mind.

I've also been staying later than usual, trying to stay at my office until Tanya has gone to bed. I know it's shitty of me, but I just need time to think. I just told her I had something come up with the town's budget and she hasn't questioned me.

.

.

.

I come home trying to be as quiet as I can, closing the door as gently as possibly. I don't even bother turning on the living room light for fear of making too much of a commotion and I don't want to wake Tanya up.

I try to ease my way in through the living room when the lamp beside the couch clicks on. Tanya's sitting there staring at me with a blank look on her face. "Where have you been, Edward?" Her voice is lifeless and holds no emotions.

I stop and look at her. She looks tired, like she hasn't been sleeping. "I've been at work, T."

Her face twists into something of a scowl. "Don't lie…"

I don't give her time to finish. "I'm not lying. I was at the office." I tell her firmly.

She nods her head. "Okay, who was with you?" She crosses her arms across her chest.

I shake my head. "No one. What's this about, T?" I swallow thickly. My heart is racing.

Tears well up in her eyes and start to overflow. "You've been avoiding me the last few days." Her voice is quivering.

I sigh internally. She doesn't know. I walk over to the couch and sit beside her, taking her hands in mine. "Sweetheart, I'm not avoiding you, I've been busy." I tell another lie, hopefully a good one?

She looks at me, studies me for a long moment. When she finds the answer she's looking for, she throws her arms around my neck and hugs me. "Oh, thank god. I was so worried." She mumbles into my neck.

I pat her back awkwardly and hope I am giving her the reassurance she needs.

She pulls back from me and kisses me lightly on the lips and I go with it when she deepens the kiss. She moans as she slides her hands around my neck and into my hair. When she pulls the hair at the back of my head, I start to get hard, but I also get mental images of Bella doing the same thing to me and that makes me go full mast. I groan, I can't help it and she takes that as encouragement.

Breaking the kiss, she stands up and holds her hand out for me. "Let's go to bed."

I take her hand and let her lead me to our room. I'm so fucked, in more ways than one.

.

.

.

 **AN:** ***** peeks out from hiding place, runs and hides again *****


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Things have almost returned to normal, well, almost.

Everything is as it was before that night with Bella, except for me, I'm different and I feel… stuck.

When I met Tanya she was sweet, fun, easy-going, and I thought I could have a future with her after I got to know her. Since she started talking about wanting a baby, that's all she talks about and nothing else matters to her, it's seems? It's like she has a one track mind and she will not be derailed. I always thought I wanted kids, but lately… I'm not so sure?

My intercom buzzes, it's my secretary, Maggie. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan is here to see you."

I sit up a little straighter and press the button. "Thank you, Maggie, send her on in."

I hear Maggie tell Bella to go on in before she releases the button. Bella comes into the office, I stand up and walk around the desk in order to greet her. She reaches up to hug me and I hug her back.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to." I gesture to one of the chairs in front of my desk, offering her a seat.

She sits down crossing her legs and my eyes are drawn immediately to her long, shapely legs. She's wearing a skirt and I can see her knees. "I haven't spoken to you in a couple of days, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Her voice is light, almost teasing.

I tear my eyes away from her legs and look at her face. She has a knowing look upon her face. I just smile because I'm busted. "Well, I'm glad you stopped by."

She returns my smile easily. "I wanted to talk to you about something, too."

"Oh, what's that?"

She takes a deep breathe, as if she's preparing herself. "I've been thinking. I've even done some research. I- I think, I want to do it?"

I furrow my brows. "What do you mean? Do what?" I'm confused at what she's talking about.

She rubs her forehead. "Don't you remember what you asked me the night you came over? You know, that night." She raises her eyebrows and looks at me wide-eyed.

Then it hits me what she's talking about and I'm kind of shocked. "Really? You want to have mine and Tanya's baby?" I ask in disbelief.

She shrugs her shoulder. "I want to help you."

I can't even believe this. She's young, twenty-eight, and offering her body to us for months. I have to know her reasoning. "But, why?" I all but whisper.

She looks at me, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Because, I love you and I'd do anything to see you happy. You're my best friend." With her deceleration, her tears slide down her cheeks.

I reach forward and wipe them away with my thumb. "I love you, too." I cup her face in my palm. "Thank you for this."

She places her hand over mine. "Don't thank me yet. You're going to have ice cream run duties."

We both laugh at that. Then I tell her seriously. "Tanya is going to be so happy."

And Bella cries some more in my arms as we hold each other, celebrating the good news.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Thank you for all the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanya is ecstatic, just like I knew she would be.

We went out to celebrate. She spared no expense that night, and even ordered their most expensive wine. We were both buzzed, so we had to call a cab to take us home. Tanya was extremely frisky on the ride home. She threw her shawl over my lap and jacked me off while we kissed. The cabbie kept looking in the rear view mirror, but he never did say anything to us about our activities. We spilled out of the cab in our driveway and laughed our way towards the house. We made love all night and it was _almost_ like things were back to the way things were before.

Life got a little busy for each of us for the next few weeks, but we were finally able to get an appointment set up for Bella to get her physical. _Unfortunately_ , Tanya couldn't make it, but I took off in order to attend the appointment with her.

We promised Bella that one of us would be with her every step of the way.

Bella hates, and I mean hates, going to the doctor. She despises needles and the sight of blood. That's why she's sitting here wringing her hands and I'm looking on in amusement.

I reach over to grab her hands in order to stop them from shaking. "It'll be okay, B." I try to soothe her.

She looks at me, face pale, caramel eyes pleading. "You won't leave me?" She whispers, her voice is shaky.

I pull her over to me in a side hug, holding her to me. "I promise, I'm not going _anywhere_." I kiss the top of her head.

She snuggles into my side. "Are you excited about becoming a dad?"

I don't know why, but that question catches me off guard. "Uh, yeah. I mean, Tanya really wants a baby."

Bella sits up and looks at me, her expression is serious. "What do _you_ want, E?"

I rub the back of my neck and look out the window. " _Before_ , I knew how to answer that question."

She furrows her brows. "What does that mean, before?"

I look her in the eyes. "Before…"

The door swings open and the nurse interrupts us. "Isabella Swan." She calls Bella's name and I don't know if I am glad she cut me off for what I was going to say or not?


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella and I follow the nurse to the back where she directs me into a small room. Bella has to go to the restroom and provide the nurse with a urine specimen. Apparently, that's something that they ask women to do with a gynecological appointment. I pull my phone out and surf Facebook, seeing what's going on with my friends. I really need to research this stuff that B's going to be going through.

I pull up Google search and type in surrogacy, but before I can look at the results, Bella comes into the room. The nurse is with her and she walks over to a cabinet, pulling out a gown. "Put this gown on and sit up here on the bed." The nurse instructs Bella.

My face heats up and I clear my throat. "I'll just," I point to the door, "step out for a moment." I want to give Bella her privacy.

Bella nods. Her face is as red as mine. "Okay." She mumbles without looking at me.

The door opens and the nurse tells me Bella is all set. I go back into the room and Bella's sitting there with a thin, paper cover across her lap.

"The nurse said it's okay to come back in?" I say as I enter the room.

"Sherry."

"What?"

"My nurse, her name is Sherry. She said Dr. Stevens wouldn't be too long."

Nodding at what she said. "Oh, okay. That's fine, I'm not in any hurry." I sit in the uncomfortable chair facing Bella.

She looks around the room. "Bella, if this is too awkward for you, me being here for this…" I leave it there, she knows what I mean, what I'm trying to say.

She shook her head. "I want you here. Yeah, it's a little bit weird, but we can put all that aside, right?"

She was looking at me with her big, caramel colored eyes. Pleading with me to agree with her. She needs me as much as I need her. "Put what aside?" I play dumb.

The corner of her mouth quirks. "Good. Cause, nothing can come between us. We're E and B, best friends forever." She holds out her pinky.

I feel the side of my mouth lift. I lean forward, extending my pinky finger and looping it around hers. "Forever, B.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Can I say, that in NO way, do I condone cheating. My writing this story, well, it's a work of fiction. It's not real. My previous AN in chapter 7, where I say MEN and LOL. I am just trying to connect with my readers, not make light of the subject. Why do people have to take EVERYTHING so damn serious? This is supposed to be FUN. Do you know what that is **GR**? GET A LIFE, if you don't have one? Anyway, **THANK YOU** , for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dr. Stevens comes in and introduces himself. He's about six feet and has a thin build. He listens intently and has kind blue eyes. Bella seems to like him and that's what matters most to me.

He sits and flips through her chart, asking her questions about her health. All the basic ones that most doctors are sure to ask. "Do you smoke? Do you drink alcohol?"

Bella shakes her head. "I don't smoke, but I do drink on occasion." She's a social drinker. She'll have a glass of wine with dinner or a couple of beers with me when we have a pizza, no big deal.

Dr. Stevens smiles at her. "A glass of wine every now and then won't hurt you."

I shift in the chair and cross my right leg over the left.

There's a knock on the door and the doctor says for them to enter. It's Sherry, the nurse. She hands Dr. Stevens a piece of paper. He reads it, confusion marring his face. Looking up from the paper toward Sherry. "Are you sure?"

Sherry nods. "I ran it twice, just to be sure."

Bella looks at me, uncertainty in her eyes. I don't know what's going on, but they're making me nervous. I swallow past the lump in my throat. "What's going on? Is something wrong with Bella?" I question either of them.

Dr. Stevens chuckles and shakes his head. It pisses me off that he can laugh when I'm feeling so fucking nervous.

He looks at Bella and smiles a big toothy grin. "Congratulations, Bella… you're pregnant."

.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Uh, should I pass out cigars?


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He looks at Bella and smiles a big toothy grin. "Congratulations, Bella… you're pregnant."

I sit up straight in my chair, my leg falls from its perch off the other one. To say I'm stunned by what he just said would be an understatement.

Bella's holding her stomach, looking like she's about to get sick. I don't know what to think, what to say. I clear my throat. "How can that be?"

Dr. Stevens looks at me and smirks. Amusement obviously on his face.

I roll my eyes. "Clearly I know how babies are made." I run a hand through my hair, pulling as I do. Looking at Bella, she looks almost in shock. "B, whose is it?" My stomach is trying to revolt on me.

Bella snaps out of her stupor and levels me with a glare. "Whose is it?" She sneers at me. "Really, Edward? You have some damn nerve, asking me that."

I hold her gaze for a moment and my eyes widen when it occurs to me. "Whaa…?" I barely breathe out. I blink rapidly trying to clear the racing thoughts from my head, but it's not working. I'm sitting here, stuck on stupid.

I rub my hands roughly over my face. Dr. Stevens clears his throat, bringing attention that he's still in the room. He looks between Bella and me. "Am I right to assume that you're the father?"

I let out a deep breath and nod. Apparently finding out that you have impregnated your best friend will cause you to become mute.

The good doctor grins. "This is good." I look at him like he's crazy. "Weren't you two wanting to have Bella artificially inseminated with your sperm, Edward?"

I go to speak and nothing is coming out. I look at Bella and she looks shocked. "What are you saying?" She inquires.

"Well, that you were wanting to use Edward's sperm to artificially inseminate you. Now, you don't have to pay to have it done. It just seems like a win-win situation to me, that's all." Dr. Stevens explains.

Bella looks at me, silently asking me what to do. As of right now, I'm at a loss.

Bella smiles at the doctor. "Thanks, for all your help."

He stands up and shakes our hands. "I hope it all works out for the both of you."

He leaves us in the room by ourselves. We have a lot to discuss.

.

.

.

 **AN:** What a shock.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I dropped Bella off at her apartment a couple of hours ago and I've been driving around aimlessly, just trying to clear my head.

We talked about what we were going to do and we decided that, for now, it's best to go with the story that the doctor had sorta cooked up.

I pull into our driveway and shut off the engine. I sit in the car, staring at the house, wondering how I'm going to pull this off? Sighing, I get out of the car and go in to face Tanya.

I trudge my way into the kitchen, Tanya is standing in front of the stove with an apron around her waist. I lean against the door frame, needing the support. I clear my throat before I speak. "It smells good." I tell her honestly.

She recovers the pot and lays the wooden spoon down. "I'm making your favorite." She looks over her shoulder and smiles.

I breathe in deeply, taking in the aroma. "How long before it's done?"

She looks to the timer. "Not long. About another twenty minutes."

I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. "I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back in a few."

She nods. "Okay. It should be done when you're finished?"

"Good, I'm starving." And it gives me a few extra minutes to prepare myself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanya has the table set when I come back into the dining room. I sit down as she places my bowl of piping hot beef stew in front of me.

I grab my napkin and place it across my lap. I manage to mumble a "Thank you," to her as I am crumbling my cornbread into my bowl.

She sits down across from me with her own food. "So." She begins and I have a hard time swallowing, knowing what she's about to bring up. "How did it go today?"

I stir my stew around. "Good, good." I nod.

She raises a brow at me. "Care to elaborate?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Uh, yeah. They, uh, checked her out; said things were good."

She looks at me smiling. "Okay. What else?"

Fuck, she's not making it easy on me. "Well, they said that it just so happens, her cycle was in line, or something? You know me, I wasn't half listening to all that medical stuff." I try to play it off by laughing.

She just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you tend to zone out."

I rub my my hands on my thighs. "Yeah, they took us over to the lab. I gave them a sample and- and they," I wave my hand around.

"What? You mean they did it, today?" She inquired somewhat shocked.

I nod. "Yeah, I thought it would be okay? You know, get it over with."

The deep V between her brows tells me that I'm probably wrong, but I have to tell her something. "Edward." She says softly. "I really wanted to be there for that part." Her eyes are glassy.

I get up and kneel down in front of her. I take her hands in mine. "I'm sorry, T. They offered to do it today and I just thought it would be alright to go ahead and do it? You know, get the ball rolling, sorta?" I reach up and place my palm on her cheek. "Please, don't be mad at me. I was just excited."

She leans into my touch and sighs. "It's okay, I'm not mad." She leans forward and kisses me on the lips. "Are you still hungry?"

I stand up and pull her to her feet. "Not for food." I whisper against her lips.

.

.

.

 **AN:** This is the last one for tonight. Sorry… I'll seeya tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This has been the longest two weeks of my life. Knowing that Bella's pregnant with my baby and not being able to say anything about it to anyone. Just waiting, biding my time, until I can tell Tanya that the lab has called to say that Bella's pregnant.

I feel utterly sick about it all, but I didn't see any other way to get through this and without hurting the two people that I love?

Some people would call me a selfish bastard.

I call myself a problem solver.

I tap my fingers on the desktop. It's been long enough, I think? I pick up my phone and shoot B a quick text.

'I'm doing it now.' E

'Good luck with that.' B

I dial her number with shaky fingers. She picks up on the third ring. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, hold on just a second." I can hear muffled voices on the other end. "I'm back, Edward, what's going on?" She sounds anxious.

I swallow my nerves. "I, uh, got a call from Bella."

"Okay?" She asks, hesitantly.

"She got a call from the lab today. Congratulations, T. We're pregnant."

"Oh my God, Edward." She cries over the phone.

When she stops crying enough that her breathing is calmer, I ask. "Are you happy?"

She sniffles and laughs. "More than you can know… daddy."

I drop my phone, grab my trashcan and proceed to throw up my lunch.

.

.

.

 **AN:** OK, this is it… I'm worn out. Seeya tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: You all was wanting to see inside her head? Here's a sneak peak.**

 ***BPOV**

 **.**

 **.**

"How are you feeling?" My friend and another teacher, Alice, asks me as we're sitting in the teacher's lounge having lunch.

I take a bite of my ham sandwich and chew before speaking. "Not bad. I've not really had any morning sickness, to speak of."

She stirs her cup of noodles and blows on them. "That's good. I've heard some horror stories." She sets her noodles down as a shudder racks her small frame.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, hopefully I won't have any, but my boobs are getting sore." I whisper.

She grimaces. "Really? I'm sorry." She offers me her sympathy.

I shrug my shoulder. "It's all part of it." I relay what I had read in the baby book. Sore boobs, sore back, sore feet, being constantly tired, and the hormones… those are a bitch. The book can warn you all it wants to about these things, but until you experience it first-hand, you can never prepare yourself.

Alice was saying something to me, but I was lost in thought. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She smiled at me and patted me on the hand. "You've been spacing out a lot lately."

I sigh and try not to take it as criticism. "I know, I think I have pregnancy brain?" I say in all seriousness.

She looks at me, studies me for a moment. "Have you spoke to him?"

I purse my lips. She knows I have. We're best friends, after all. "Yes, I talked to him last night. He and Tanya were headed out to dinner." I sit up and rub the small bump that's forming under my shirt. It's like it just appeared out of nowhere, when I woke up the other morning. It's fascinating to feel how hard it is, so I'm constantly rubbing it.

She shakes her head. "You know that's not what I mean." She chides me.

I scowl at her. "And what would you have me to say, Alice? Oh, hey, E. I know you're married, but we've been friends for years and now we're going to have a baby. I have been in love with you and even though you don't feel the same way, you should leave her and be with me. Forget about your wife, just be with me and we can raise this baby together." I finish my diatribe feeling a bit guilty for snapping at her. I go to apologize.

"Alice, I'm-"

But before I can finish, she cuts me off. "Don't apologize."

I open my mouth to argue with her, but she holds up her hand and stops me. "No, Bella. I think that's exactly what you should do."

I shake my head, disagreeing with her. "I can't do that."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "And tell me why not?" She challenges.

I ponder the question. Why can't I tell Edward how I feel? "He's married. I don't want to mess up our friendship." I sigh, feeling bone tired all of the sudden. "Alice." I whisper. "I'd rather have him as my best friend than not have him in my life at all. I- I can't risk losing him."

Her expression softens. "That's the thing, hon. If you told him the truth… I don't think you'd lose anything, but I do think you'd gain so much more."

.

.

.

 **AN:** She's scared. :( Thanks, so much for the overwhelming love you have shown this story. Even the hate for Edward, atm, it shows me you're invested in the story. I can not thank you enough. Join me and the wonderful ladies in my facebook group. We're having a lot of fun. MyWindowIsOpen Fan Fiction. Seeya next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TPOV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, how are things going with Bella?" I pour myself another glass of wine tipping the bottle towards Kate, silently asking her if she wants a refill. She extends her arm, handing over her glass. I top both our glasses off.

Taking a sip. "Things are good."

She raises a brow at me. "Doesn't it bother you?" She asks incredulously.

I swirl my glass around, thinking. "Yes, a little." I lean forward to set my glass on the coffee table. "It's just, I wanted to get pregnant and be able to experience all those things with Edward, you know?" Kate nods, smiling sympathetically at me. I sigh, feeling guilty. "I know I should feel ecstatic, but I can't help but feel…"

"Jealous?" Kate finishes for me.

I rub my eyes when I feel the telltale sign of tears. "I'm an awful person." I mumble. My voice thick with emotion.

She scoots close to me and wraps her arms around me. I lay my head on her shoulder. "You're not an awful person." She soothes me. Rubbing circles on my back. If feels good, better than it should. "I happen to think you're wonderful," She whispers in my ear.

"You do?" I ask after I raise my head, looking into her blue eyes. I've always thought Kate was pretty, but I've never noticed just how beautiful she is until now.

"Yes." She raises her hand up and cups my cheek. I instantly lean into her touch. "I think you're amazing." Her voice takes on a breathlessness.

I look between her eyes, searching and see nothing but honesty. "I- I think you're pretty fucking amazing, too." My heart is beginning to race.

She looks at me, her eyes drifting from my eyes to my lips and back. I can't help but to lick my lips in anticipation. "Tell me you want this, Tanya." Kate pleads.

All I do is nod and the next thing I know, her mouth is on mine, kissing me like I've never been kissed before.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Eeeeep! **O.O** What do you think of the wife now?


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: There will be a time jump from this chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sitting in the waiting room of Bella's obstetrician's office, waiting on Tanya to get here. She texted me saying that she was running late, and possibly won't make it.

I sigh as I put my phone away. I'm frustrated that she's going to be late, maybe not even show up at all. I know this is just a routine exam, but she's the one that wanted this baby, and she's acting like she doesn't even care.

Bella leans over to whisper to me. "Problem?"

I remain looking at the floor. "Yeah, you could say that."

She shifts in the impossibly hard chair and turns toward me. "What is it? Whatever it is, you know that you can tell me, right?" She nudges me with her elbow.

I can't help but grin. Bella's always been a good friend to me, always been supportive of me. I turn my head to look at her. Her face is slightly fuller, but she's just as beautiful as she always has been. Her caramel eyes are warm and understanding. My chest feels tight looking at her, so I have to drop my gaze back to the floor.

"Is it Tanya? Are you two having problems?" Bella inquires.

I take a deep breath and let it out through narrowed lips. "I don't think so?" I shrug my shoulders.

"What do you mean, you don't think so?"

I cock my head to the side. "You know I'd never begrudge Tanya having friends, right?"

Bella wrinkles her nose. "Of course not. Why?"

I can't believe I'm even thinking this. "The thing is, Tanya's been spending a lot of time with her friend, Kate. _Normally_ , I wouldn't mind, but she's been spending the night with her, too." I sigh from frustration. "Between her work and being over at Kate's- she's hardly ever home."

Bella rubs my back. "Have you said anything about this to her?"

I laugh humorlessly. "Yes. She told me to stop trying to run her life, that she deserves her _girl-time_." I turn to face Bella. "I know what we- _did_ was wrong." She looks away. "Hey, I'm not bringing it up to make you uncomfortable."

She reaches up and wipes her eyes. "I know that, E." She murmurs.

I reach for her face, clasping her chin between my thumb and forefinger. "Look at me Bella." I pull her face towards me.

I wipe away the tear that escaped with the pad of my thumb. "I'm sorry." For so _many_ things. Mostly because I'm not the man you deserve.

"It's okay. You know, it took _two_ that day?" She smiles wryly at me.

I chuckle at her comment. "Yeah, how can I forget?" I state, purely rhetorical.

Her eyes widen. "You- you think about it? That day, I mean?" Her cheeks pinken under my scrutiny.

I bite my lower lip to stop the moan that wants to escape my mouth. "Uh, I'd be a liar if I said I didn't." I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable. We shouldn't be having this conversation. At least not in the middle of a doctor's office.

She gave me a coy smile. Looking up at me through her lashes. "So do I."

With those three little words uttered from her pouty lips, I knew I was in trouble. Fuck.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Hmmm… I wonder where Tanya's at?


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***BPOV**

 **.**

 **.**

I'm put through the usual gamut after being called back by Sherry, the nurse. I step on the scales and look over my shoulder to make sure Edward isn't looking. I've gained a total of four pounds so far and I can definitely tell it in my pants. I'm going to have to buy some new clothes and underwear, too. My boobs are starting to grow as much as my belly. Oh well, I've always wanted a bigger cup size. I just never thought I'd have to be pregnant to achieve it.

I step off the scales reaching up to slide the indicator back to zero. Edward cocks a brow at me. "What are you doing?" Clearly amused by my actions.

I flush red. "I didn't want you to see how much I weigh." I turn and follow Sherry into the room.

"You'd be surprised by how many people do that." Sherry interjects.

Edward looks at her in shock. "Really? Why?"

I roll my eyes at him and his cluelessness. I explain to him as Sherry takes my blood pressure, "It's just a woman thing, being pregnant. We don't like you men, knowing our weight to begin with and we're gaining weight that we can't help but gain."

"If it's pregnancy weight, what's it matter?" He interrupts.

Sherry pats my leg and smiles at me. Ahhh, men- so simple in their thinking at times. I have to chuckle at the adorable look of confusion on his face. "I don't know, E, it just does. Just like you're not supposed to ask a woman how old she is."

He bobs his head up and down. "That I know. Mom told me that when I was little."

"Well, it's the same premise. Most women don't want anyone else to know how much they weigh."

"Everything looks good. The doctor will be in soon." Sherry notes my chart.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Yeah, thanks." Edward reiterates my statement.

Edward looks at me as Sherry leaves and closes the door. "I get it, but you don't have to worry. I think you're beautiful, no matter how much weight you gain."

I look away, I can't hold the intensity of his stare. "You have to say that. I'm carrying your baby."

He's next to me in an instant, turning my face to look at him. "You know that's not true."

I try to turn my head away. He puts his palms on either side of my face, pulling me back to look into his leaf green eyes, I can only see truth, honesty, and something else; whatever it is, it causes a shiver to run down my spine.

His eyes dart between my eyes and lips. My heart is thundering so hard in my chest, I fear it might crack a rib.

He licks his bottom lip and I can't help but do the same with my own. He leans in, a whispered "Bella" leaves his pouty lips before he softly touches his lips to mine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***BPOV**

 **.**

 **.**

He licks his bottom lip and I can't help but do the same with my own. He leans in, a whispered "Bella" leaves his pouty lips before he softly touches his lips to mine.

His lips are velvet soft and just as lush as I remember from before. He kisses me slowly, as if he's taking his time, savoring the moment. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. Just as I'm about to pull him to me, someone knocks on the door.

Dr. Stevens walks in looking at my chart. Edward quickly steps away from me and tries to inconspicuously adjust himself. I feel my face and cheeks flush with heat. I'm so embarrassed about almost getting caught.

Dr. Stevens looks up from the chart and grins. "How have you been since you were here the last time?"

I rub my stomach. "Good."

He goes over to a drawer and pulls out something. It looks similar to a tape measure. "Have you had any nausea or vomiting?"

I shake my head. "No, neither."

"That's good. You may be one of the lucky ones and not experience it. I'm going to measure the baby's growth. If I can get you to lie down. You'll just need to roll your shirt up under your breasts and your pants will need to come down below your hips."

I wiggle around until I have my clothes situated and I'm lying down. "Edward, do you want to come over here?" I hold out my hand to him.

He doesn't hesitate to accept my offer, as the doctor places the tape on my belly. "It looks like you're measuring about twelve weeks."

"What did you just say?" Another voice says from somewhere close to the door.

Edward drops my hand and he and Dr. Stevens turn towards the voice.

"I didn't think you were going to come?" Edward runs his hand through his hair.

She laughs bitterly. "It looks like I wasn't missed. What, you couldn't wait for me?"

"Tanya, we did wait for you. You were over thirty minutes late. We had to go ahead with the appointment."

I sit up, straighten out my clothes, and stand up. "I'm sorry, Tanya." I apologize.

She just glares at me. "Doctor, how far along did you say Bella was?" She asks Dr. Stevens but never takes her eyes off of me.

Edward steps towards her. "Tanya, don't do this."

Her eyes cut sharply to him. "Don't do what, Edward? I just want to know about the health of our baby. Is that okay with you?" She questions him condescendingly.

I start to shake when he nods his head.

She looks at me. "So doctor, tell me, how far along is she?"

"By my estimations, she's about twelve weeks along."

She stands there, looking, studying me, for an insurmountable amount of time. I couldn't say anything, my mouth was bone dry. I know she is working it all out in her head.

Edward touched her arm. "T, are you alright?"

She whirled around and slapped him in his face. "You fucking bastard!" She yells. "Don't you touch me."

Stunned, he just stands there. "You played me for a fool." She cries.

He finally came to his senses. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Her lovely face twisted into some kind of a sneer. She turns around to me and points. "You, you did this. You home wrecking little whore." She draws back her hand to slap me, but Edward grabs her by her wrist.

"T, she's pregnant." Shock clearly evident in his voice.

"Do you think I give a damn?" She jerks her arm loose from his grip. "About your bastard, love child?"

Dr. Stevens, who has been quietly observing the whole fiasco, steps in. "I know you're upset, but this is a place of business and Miss Swan is my patient. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Just go, Tanya, we'll talk about this later."

She stares at each of us, one by one, silently letting us know that she means business. She hikes her purse up on her shoulder, juts out her chin and walks out the room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***BPOV**

 **.**

 **.**

Exasperated, Edward sighs as he rubs his cheek. The red handprint is visible where Tanya slapped him and I feel anger bubble up inside me. I reach up to touch his face, but drop my hand to my side, balling my hand into a fist. "Are you okay?"

He nods stiffly. His mouth is set in a thin line, his eyes void of emotion. "Don't worry about me, I deserved that." He turns his head appraising me. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I think so?"

He stands to his full height, all 6'2" is now towering over me. "You're shaking." He takes my hands into his much larger ones. "Dr. Stevens, would you mind checking her over?"

I hadn't even realized that he was still in the room with us.

"Sure. Just sit down here, Bella. I'm going to check your blood pressure."

Edward helps me back onto the table, holding my hand, but not looking at me. I give his hand a gentle squeeze and he returns it.

"Your blood pressure is good. Just go ahead and lie down, I'm going to listen to the baby's heartbeat." I do as the doctor says and proceed to rearrange my clothes for him. He has this small machine in his hand that has a wand on the end.

"I'm just going to rub this around on your stomach and see if we can pick up the heartbeat, okay?" He asks permission.

"Okay." I whisper. Afraid of what he'll discover.

His touch is gentle at first, not too much pressure. He's made a couple of passes over and I can feel the tremors in Edward's body snaking up through his arm into mine. I'm about to lose it, but then there's a whooshing sound and it's the most beautiful sound that I've ever heard before. I can't stop the tears as they spill from my eyes and roll down into my ears, but I don't care. I hear it, the baby's heartbeat and it's like music, the most amazing symphony that's ever been played.

I look up at Edward. His leafy green eyes are brimming with unshed tears. He smiles the most beautiful smile at me. He mouths the words "Thank you" to me and all I can manage is to nod.

That's _our_ baby...


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I take Bella home and tuck her into bed, kissing her on the forehead as she snuggles down into her thick, oversized comforter.

As much as I hate to, I have to leave her and go talk to Tanya.

When I arrive home, all the lights are off. I enter the house quietly, in case Tanya is asleep.

I make my way towards our bedroom and ease the door open. What I see about causes my eyes to bug out of my head. There's my wife with her face buried inside another woman's pussy. I just shake my head and laugh. "You've got to be kidding me?" I ask, incredulously.

They both jump at the sound of my voice. They scramble to try to cover up their nakedness. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

I lean against the doorframe. I raise a brow at my wife. "I live here, T."

She glares at me while trying to wrap the sheet around her naked body. I shake my head at her antics. "Why are you trying to cover up for? It's not like I haven't seen you before, multiple times." I smirk.

Her friend Kate jumps out of the bed and runs towards me. "Shut up, you bastard." She's swinging, well, everything. She's fucking naked coming at me.

I grab her wrists and hold her arms down by her sides. "Easy there, killer."

She screeches in my face and stomps my foot. I grit my teeth. "Tanya, you better call off this man-hating, she-beast, before she gets hurt." I warn her.

"Let go of me before I rip your nuts off." She-beast warns me.

I smile evilly down at her. "You so much as think-"

"Edward, that's enough," Tanya interrupts my promise. "Let Kate go."

I look from Tanya to she-beast and back. "Only if she promises to behave." She-beast growls, she actually fucking growled.

That might have been sexy, in any other circumstance.

Tanya sighs deeply. "Kate, just… please." She pleads with the beast.

"Fine." She-beast acquiescence through gritted teeth.

I release her and watch her perky ass walk to the bed to get her clothes. Hey, I am a man, even if she's a she-beast, she has a nice ass. Once she's dressed, she leans over Tanya and kisses her fully on the mouth, I'm talking tongue and all. I had to turn my head, it felt too intimate for me to see.

"Call me when you're finished talking." She-beast whispers.

"I will. Drive safely, baby." Tanya called her baby? Wow.

I turn back as beast walks past me. I tip my cap at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Don't antagonize her, Edward." Tanya admonishes me.

I show her my palms. "What'd I do?" Inquiring sweetly.

She shakes her head as she heads towards the bathroom. "Oh, you're just the picture of innocence." She snarks.

I chuckle at her comment and yell through the bathroom door. "Yeah, and you, dear wife, are a hypocrite!"

.

.

.

 **AN:** Don't forget to join my group on Facebook. I have picture teases.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Where did we go wrong?" Sitting on the couch in the home I share with Tanya is a bit surreal. She has her legs drawn up beneath her and she looks so small.

Leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. I'm not sure if she wants me to try to answer her question or not. "I don't know, Tanya?"

An insurmountable amount of time passes before either one of us says anything. "How many times was it?"

That question pisses me off. She has no right asking me that. Not after what I just witnessed. I shake my head. "Do you really think that's a fair question?"

She laughs bitterly. "You are my husband, Edward."

I turn my head slowly to look at her. "Were you thinking of me while you had your face buried in Kate's pussy?"

She crosses her arms defiantly across her chest. "Don't be crass."

The laugh that escapes my mouth sounds almost maniacal. "I think you already sailed that ship, sweetheart."

I scrub a hand over my face. I feel bone tired and this day can't end soon enough. I just want to get this over.

"Are you in love with her?" The question catches me off guard. I never expected Tanya to ask me that. I lean back and lay my head against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I am." I confess my love for my best friend to my wife. And it was so easy to admit. I turn my head to look at her. "I never meant for it to happen. I'm sorry." And I truly am.

She offers me a sad smile. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

I raise my eyebrow. "You and Kate?" She bites her bottom lip. "How long has that gone on?" I inquire.

She quirks a brow. "Really?" She admonishes me.

I chuckle. "Touché." Throwing my hands up.

"I want us both to be happy, Edward, but I don't think that's with each other, not anymore." She speaks truthfully.

I reach for her hand. "You're right. If she-beast," she smacks me with her free hand and laughs. "I'm just joking. If she makes you happy, that's all that matters." I tell her honestly.

Tears start to form in her eyes. "For what it's worth, I did love you."

I pull her to me and hug her. "I know. I loved you, too."

She pulls away and wipes the tears from her eyes. "So, what about the house?"

I look around and think of all the memories we've shared in this house. "I say sell it." I shrug.

She nods, agreeing with me. "Yeah, that's probably the best thing."

I study her for a moment. "Are you going to be alright?"

She gives me a genuine smile. "I'll be fine."

I return the smile. "You're a strong woman."

"Yeah, well…" She turns her head, not finishing what she was going to say.

I stand up. "You can stay here, if you want, until we sell it?" I offer.

"Thanks, but I might stay with Kate."

"Okay, well… I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers and send them to you."

She nods. She looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't.

I walk to the door. "Goodbye, T." I tell her as I walk through the door, easing it shut behind me.

I'm not sure, but I could swear that I heard her mumble something as I shut the door, but I heard her as she said. "Goodbye."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I plop down on the lumpy, old couch, that I have in my office. Never did I think that I'd have to use my office as temporary shelter, but I don't have any other choice. I don't have anywhere else to go and I can't afford to stay at the Days Inn.

I sigh. I'm exhausted, I need sleep, but whenever I close my eyes, my mind replays every interaction I've had with Bella. Kissing her, holding her hand, watching movies, walking in the park, making love to her.

Fuck. Now I'm tired, frustrated and getting a hard-on, thinking about making love to Bella.

My cell phone rings in my pocket, alerting me that someone is calling. I fumble around trying to get it out of my pants without falling off the couch. I answer it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello." I answer a bit winded.

There's a pause, the line is quite and I think the caller has hung up. I start to pull the phone away from my ear. "Edward?"

My heart begins to race. "Bella? Hey, what's going on?" I try to sound nonchalant, but I think I failed miserably.

I can hear her breathing over the phone. "Were you- uh, busy?"

I shake my head, even though she can't see me. "No, I was just lying here on the couch." Thinking about you and all the times we've spent together.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bother you. Is Tanya there, too?"

I swallow thickly. My nerves causing my mouth to go dry. I reach for the bottle of water I brought with me and take a deep pull from it. "Bella, I have some things I need to tell you."

I hear her breath deeply. "It sounds serious."

I bite on my bottom lip, a habit I learned from Bella. "It is." I take another swig of my water.

"Bella, I'm not at my house."

"Where are you?" She interrupts me before I can continue.

I blow out a deep breath. "B, I'm at my office, I'm staying here because I- I left Tanya. I'm filing for a divorce."

Her quick intake of breath has me worried. "Bella, tell me you're okay?" I plead with her.

I can hear her muffled cries. "I- I'm fine. I'm just really surprised. What happened?"

I really don't want to go into all the gory details and cause a bunch of drama. "Well, let's just say that Tanya wasn't as broken up about our marriage ending as she tried to let on."

"Huh? I don't understand?" I can imagine Bella's nose wrinkling due to her confusion. I can't help but smile.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later. Tanya and Kate are lovers, B."

"What? No way?" She seems to be in disbelief.

"It's true. I saw it with my own two eyes." I shake my head, trying to rid those images from my mind.

"Edward." Bella breathes through the phone.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Come over here. I want you to stay with me. I have a pullout, it has to be more comfortable than the couch in your office." She spoke so fast, I wasn't sure I heard her correctly.

I smile at how adorable she is. "I'm on my way."


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.

.

.

.

.

AN: There's another small time jump.

.

.

Bella and I have been living together for over a month now and things have been, normal, much to my chagrin.

When I went to Bella's apartment the night I left Tanya, things just fell back in the friend zone, and unfortunately, that's where it's has remained.

We eat together, watch tv, shop for groceries, cuddle on the couch, everything about us screams we're a couple, but that's the thing… we're as far from being a couple as two people can be, and yet, we're having a baby together.

I thought the vibes I was getting from Bella, before I filed for divorce from Tanya, was that her feelings were along the same lines as mine. I thought when she asked me to come stay with her, she was possibly wanting more with me? I guess I was wrong?

I enter the apartment, juggling the bags of Chinese takeout I picked up on the way home. Pushing the door closed with my foot, I call out for Bella, wondering where she is. "Bella, are you home?"

I head into the small kitchen that doubles as a dining room, too. I set the bags on the table and start unpacking the food.

I can feel her enter the room. It's like an electric current that runs through my veins every time she's near me. She walks up to the table beside me, and tries to look inside the bags. She takes a deep breath, smelling the aroma of the food. "You got Chinese, my favorite." She grabs a container of fried rice and sits down.

I watch as she opens the rice, trying to take a bite with the provided chopsticks and failing, rice falls onto her rounded belly. I cross my arm over my chest and cover my mouth with my other hand, trying to prevent myself from laughing.

She looks up at me with the most adorable little scowl. "It's not funny, E." She huffs.

I grab a napkin from the bag. "Here, let me help clean you up." I can't wipe the smile off my face, even if I tried.

She moves her arms in order for me to gather up the mess she made. I can't help but rub her stomach, giving the baby a peck while I'm at it. "You're going to be a good daddy." I feel her hand run through my hair, massaging my scalp.

I lay my cheek on her stomach, hoping she's right. "Do you think so?" I've laid awake many nights, wondering.

She gently scratches my head, front to back, over and over. It feels so damn good, I could go to sleep like this. "Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Her voice breaks through the spell of her head massage.

"Without a doubt, B, you're going to be a great mom."

Before I raise my head up off of Bella's stomach, I feel a kick. I jerk up and look at Bella, my eyes are as wide as saucers. "I felt that!" I exclaim.

She rubs soothing circles on her belly. "Finally. I was starting to get tired of your pouting." She laughs at me when I make a face at her.

"I wasn't pouting, per se." I try to defend myself.

She shakes her head. "Whatever you have to tell yourself."

I place both hands on either side of her stomach. "Hey, nudger, it's your dad." I talk to her belly. It shakes as she laughs. I look up at her and I want to tell her how much I love her, but I don't think she's ready.

"We're going to be a family." I speak to her belly, but hope she knows how much I mean for her to be a part of that equation as well.

When I look into her caramel eyes, they're shining with unshed tears. "That's all I want, is to have a family." I tell my little nudger, but hope Bella can read between the lines.

Bella sniffles. "That's what we all want." She whispers.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***BPOV**

 **AN: For people asking, here's some information about E/B.**

 **.**

 **.**

Month five is here and I look like I've swallowed a basketball, well, not exactly, but it feels like it. I guess I can't complain, really. After all, I haven't had any issues with morning sickness.

My feet tend to swell, if I stand on them too long and I'm afraid to wear any rings due to the swelling in my fingers.

Four more months to go… I can do this. I think? I start to cry when I realize, I don't have a choice. Damn hormones.

Edward has been so good to me, patient, and understanding.

I want to be with him, to be a family, but I have to be sure. He was with Tanya, married to her for three years. They were together a total of four. He met her when he went in to get his teeth cleaned. I was dating a guy named James. I had been with him for about a month when Edward met Tanya.

I thought James was 'The One,' he was tall, blonde, blue eyed, and incredibly charismatic. He was also possessive and a very good liar. Even though Edward had started seeing Tanya, he was insanely jealous of him, flying into fits of rage, often. He played on my own insecurities, making me feel like I wasn't good enough.

Edward had been seeing Tanya for around eight weeks when he told me he thought he loved her. I was living with James, and E had came over while he was at work. I was so happy for my best friend, he deserved to find love. I threw my arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you, E."

Edward returned my hug when the door swung open and James stomps in. "What the fuck is this?" He gestured towards us.

I released Edward in shock. "James, you're home early."

He sneered at me. "Apparently, I can see you weren't expecting me."

"I'm glad you're here, Edward came by for a visit." I looked between the two of them. James had a murderous look upon his face, and Edward sat there, staring James down.

James tipped his head toward Edward. "I think it's time for you to leave."

I gaped at him. I can't believe he's talking to my friend like that? "James." I hiss at him. "Don't speak to my friend that way."

He turned his icy stare to me. "What the fuck did you just say, bitch?"

Edward jumped up and was in James's face. "Don't you fucking talk to her that way." He spits out.

James's sardonic smile was scary. "What are you going to do about it, pussy?" The shove to Edward's chest caused him to stumble back, almost tripping over the coffee table. When Edward recovered his footing, he charged at James, punching him hard in the face, knocking him out cold.

Edward stands there shaking his hand out and I'm looking on, _gobsmacked_. What the hell just happened? I looked around, realizing, I can do _so_ much better.

Edward helped me grab my clothes and I left.

He's been with Tanya ever since, up till now.

I want him, but I want him to myself. I want him to be _free_ and to be able to do that, he has to have his divorce be finalized.

I've waited this long. I don't think waiting until his divorce is finalized will hurt?


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: There's another time jump. See also AN at bottom.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cullen." I answer my phone.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, this is Brenda Stark."

"Hold on a second." I stand up, walking over to the door and shutting it. "Okay, I'm back."

"Mr. Cullen, the reason I'm calling is to let you know a couple of things."

I bite the side of my lip. "Alright?"

"First things first. I was able to file a motion with the judge. He signed-off on the divorce."

I blew out a breath. "That's great news. So I'm divorced now?" I question hopefully.

"Yes. You are officially now divorced." My lawyer explains.

I nod. I have to admit, I'm relieved to have it over with. "Okay, that's good."

She sighs. "There's something else."

I furrow my brows. "What is it?"

"As you know, I have friends that are attorneys as well."

"Yes, I know you told me they handle family law, in case I was ever in need of their service. What's this have to do with me now?"

"I could get in serious trouble for this, but I just wanted to give you a heads up. Tanya Cullen came into an associate's office today. They contacted us as a courtesy. They knew we were handling your divorce. She's trying to seek custody of your unborn baby, claiming she's the child's mother."

I drop my phone. I can't believe what I just heard. Tanya is trying to seek custody of the baby.

.

.

 **AN:** I had to time jump to allow for the divorce in the state of Washington. I am not an attorney. The information I posted was found on GOOGLE and is the work of fiction. If it doesn't seem like it's possible, it's probably not, but I needed it in the story. From this point forward, I want you to have an open mind when it comes to my "knowledge" of the law and how the court systems operate. Thank you. THIS IS THE LAST ONE TONIGHT.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I sit there stunned for a moment when I hear Brenda talking on the other end of the phone. I pick it up from my lap and place it back to my ear.

"Edward, are you there?" She asks anxiously.

I clear my throat. "Yes, I'm here." I answer back despondently. "What am I going to do, Brenda? Tanya's going to try to take our baby from me and Bella."

She sighs. "Edward, I'm your divorce attorney."

I grit my teeth. "I know that, but you handle family law, too. Give me some advice, please." I all but beg.

"From what you told me about the situation when we spoke before you filed for divorce, Tanya doesn't have any rights to the unborn child, unless there was some sort of contract."

I shake my head. "There wasn't anything like that. Bella was going to carry the baby for us as a favor, we're best friends. Like I told you before, Bella and I had one sexual encounter that led to the pregnancy, and it had nothing to do with the arrangement for being a surrogate. It just happened. Besides, Tanya and I agreed to the divorce, mutually."

"I don't think she'll get anywhere with this case, Edward. Just because she's seeking out legal advice on the matter, doesn't mean she'll get custody of the child once it's born. There's no legal documentation naming Tanya as the mother. The child was the result of an affair between Miss Swan and yourself. I think she'll see once she's spoken to council." Brenda explains it to me and I feel better about the situation.

"I just hope you're right? Tanya can be headstrong, especially when it's something that she really wants."

"I think she'll have to realize, this isn't something she can win." She conveys with confidence.

"I'm trusting you to know your stuff." I tell her, laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"No worries. I've been doing this for years. Even if she did manage to find an attorney to represent her, no judge would award her custody." She maintains her beliefs. "Also, it wouldn't _hurt_ your case if you and the biological mother were married." She added, it seemed almost as an afterthought.

Married? I'll have to keep that in mind. "Okay, I appreciate you calling me with the information. I know what you're risking by doing that." I express my gratitude to her.

"It's no problem, Edward. Call if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks." I click off my phone.

I feel better now that Brenda has explained to me that Tanya legally has no rights to the baby. I can breath a sigh of relief.

I'm legally divorced now and it only took me three months to achieve it, thanks to the state of Washington, and who knows, _maybe_ another marriage is in my future?

Nudger will be here before I know it, and I can hardly wait.

.

.

.

 **AN:** Hey, Y'all. I want to ask you to please keep in mind, I am not an attorney and to keep an open mind when it come to the legal stuff I mention. It might not be even close to right, but I need it for this story. Thanks!


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I dread having to tell Bella about Tanya, but I know that I have to. I'm just worried about how she will take the news.

I enter the small apartment. Bella's sitting on the couch with her legs tucked up under her, rubbing her stomach, and reading a book. She looks up from her latest obsession, some teen vampire love story, and smiles at me.

"Hey, you're here early." She looks at her watch.

I shrug. Setting my keys down on the small side table by the door. "Slow day." I explain as I trudge over towards the couch.

I sit down, my body facing Bella. She unfolds her legs, laying her feet across my lap. This has become a nightly ritual for us, me rubbing her feet.

"How was your day?" I push my thumb deep into the arch of her foot.

She moans softly and I have to shift in my seat. She doesn't realize how she affects me with such simple things.

"Goo…" She trails off as I apply more pressure to her foot.

I clear my throat. "B- Bella, we need to talk." I stutter.

She raises her head up and gives me a serious look. "Is everything okay?"

I lick my dry lips. "I received a call from my lawyer. It appears Tanya wants to try to get custody of the baby."

Her head snaps back. "What? She can't…?" She's shaking her head, her breathing is becoming labored.

I reach for her hand. "Bella, listen to me. You need to calm down." I place my palm on her cheek, and I gaze into her caramel colored eyes. "Breath. You have to calm down."

She does as I say, and starts to take deep breaths.

"Better?" I push her hair from her face.

She nods her head. "Yes. Sorry about that."

I lean forward and kiss her on the forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart. You just freaked out a little." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

She reaches over and pinches my side. "Ow, B, so violent."

She pouts. "Don't make fun of me."

I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her to me. "I'm sorry." I apologize to her.

She snuggles into my side and lets out a sigh. "Does she have a chance, E?" Worry evident in her tone.

I blow out a breath. "According to Brenda, she doesn't have a leg to stand on." I'll fight her every step of the way if she does.

I look at Bella, she's rubbing her hand over her belly. "We can't let her get our nudger." Her voice is thick with emotion.

I place my hand on her very pregnant stomach and feel our child kick. "Don't worry, sweetheart, this little one isn't going nowhere, and I promise you that."

.

.

.

 **AN:** Thank you for all your support. Also, a BIG thank you to Sherry.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Being at work looking at a bunch of numbers is the last thing I want to do, but I have the town's budget I have to deal with. I've been slacking lately, to say the least, and I'm a little behind on things.

I had promised Bella that I would be there for her, for all her doctor's appointments, and up till today, I've kept that promise.

I've been so wrapped up with the pregnancy, the divorce, finding out about Tanya's affair, and her trying to get custody of the baby. I had totally forgot about Bella having a checkup today.

I feel like shit, but Bella being the supportive person that she is, told me it was fine. Alice is going to go with her, and that makes me feel better.

This will probably be her last office visit, hopefully, before she goes into labor. The weekly visits to the doctor have been stressful for her, and she just wants to get the baby out.

I'm having conflicting emotions. I'm excited, nervous, and anxious. I just want to see what the little nudger is? Every ultrasound we've had, his legs were crossed, blocking the view.

Bella's stomach has really dropped, and I can't keep my hands off of it. I'm constantly talking to nudger, causing him to kick. He likes the sound of my voice.

Bella thinks it's a girl. She says women's intuition is always right. I told her, he's a boy. My little nudger kicks like he's fielding a goal. She just rolls her eyes and laughs.

Either way, neither of us cares. We just want a happy, healthy baby.

"Mr. Cullen." Maggie, my secretary buzzes me.

"Yes, Maggie." I rub my eyes as I answer the intercom.

"There's someone here to see you, a Mr. Thompson."

I furrow my brows. I don't know anyone by that name? "Okay, send him in."

I stand up in order to greet the man as he saunters in. "Edward Cullen?" He questions. Reaching out his hand.

I go to shake his hand. "Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. What can…?

"You've been served." He slaps an envelope into my hand.

"What?" I look from him to the envelope and back.

He just smirks at me, turns around and leaves.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I sit down at my desk with the envelope in my hand. I don't have to open it, I know what it is. This is going to crush Bella.

With shaky hands, I open the envelope, and remove the paperwork.

My eyes scan the documents quickly, trying to make sense of legal mumbling. I throw the papers back onto my desk, scrubbing my hands roughly over my face. "Fuck." I curse. I'm not sure what, or who?

She won't get away with this, you can damn well bet on that.

I gather my stuff. I have to get out of here. "Maggie, I'm leaving for the day." I call out through the open door.

She walks in looking concerned. "Is everything alright? Is it the baby?"

Acid churns in my stomach as bile climbs up my throat. I have to swallow it down. I have to be strong, be there, for Bella. I try to offer Maggie a smile, but it probably came across more as a grimace. "Bella's fine. I just have to take care of something, personal." I offer as an explanation.

She steps aside as I walk past her. "Alright, I'll lock up here."

"Thanks, Maggie." I call over my shoulder as I'm exiting the door.

.

.

.

Bella and I arrive at the apartment building at the same time. I get out of my car, and hurry over to hers. I have the documents tucked into my pocket and they feel like they're burning a hole through my pants.

Alice drove Bella to the doctor today, so they're just sitting there talking. I approach Bella's car door, opening it, and stooping down.

"How'd it go?" I reach in to feel her stomach, needing to feel her, needing her comfort.

She eyes me warily. "Good. I'm right on schedule. He said it could be anytime. Are you okay? You don't look so good." Her caramel eyes scan my face.

She reaches out and runs her hand through my hair. I close my eyes at the sensation. "I'm fine." I lie through my teeth.

She gets ahold of the hair on the back of my head and pulls my head backwards. "Edward, don't lie to me."

I huff out a breath, pull my head from her grasp, and stand up.

"What's this?" She pulls the papers from my pocket.

"Nothing, B." I try to reach for them, but she holds them out of my reach inside the car. "Please, don't read that." I plead with her. Tears starting to gather in my eyes.

She chews on her lip. "If it's got you this upset, I think I need to know what it is."

She unfolds the papers, scanning them, her lips moving with each word she reads. Her bottom lip starts to quiver, her chest starts to heave, and a tear rolls from the corner of her eye.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice asks from the driver side. I forgot she was even in the car.

"Tanya, Edward's ex. She's fighting us for custody." The robotic tone Bella spoke in scares me.

Alice gasps. "Can she do that?"

The humorless laugh that erupts from Bella's mouth startles me. "Apparently she can?"

"Don't worry, B, we'll fight her. She won't win." No matter what it takes, I'll keep my family together and safe.

She looks at me with glassy eyes. "You promised me, E."

"I know, sweetheart, and I'll keep my promise." I swear I will.

Bella grabs her stomach and bends over pain. "Oh, God- I think my water just broke?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella grabs her stomach and bends over pain. "Oh, God- I think my water just broke?"

Alice squeaks out. "Oh my gosh, are you sure?"

Bella's head whips to the side, looking at her. "Yes, Alice, I'm pretty fucking sure." She growls at her friend.

I lean into the car and sure enough, Bella's pants are soaked. "Bella, hey look at me." She turns her watery gaze to me. "It's going to be alright, all of it." I try to reassure her, and myself.

She reaches for my hand. "I'm scared, E." Her voice quivering as she spoke.

I reach out to cup her cheek and she leans into my touch. "I know you are, sweetheart, but we've got this. Just remember what we learned in all those Lamaze classes, breath, in and out."

She does as I say, mimicking my breathing and manages to calm her breathing. "Good girl." I praise her. "Do you think you can get out of the car by yourself?"

She takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah. I think so."

She pivots in the seat, and when I try to assist her in standing, she nearly crumbles to the ground. "Ow." She moans as I pick her up before she falls. "It hurts."

"Alice, call an ambulance!" I yell over my shoulder.

She comes into view, cell phone glued to her ear. "They're on their way."

I sink down to the ground, cradling Bella in my arms. I'm literally holding my whole world on my lap, in the middle of a parking lot. I hug her to me as tight as I can. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart." I keep telling her as I kiss her head. I don't know if I'm trying to convince her or myself?

.

.

.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading… :) I appreciate anyone pointing out when they see I made a mistake, please do so, but don't be condescending about it when you do it. Sherry and I are only humans, we are not perfect, and to be honest… I think we did a pretty good job?


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oliver Masen Cullen came into the world with ten fingers and ten toes, screaming out his displeasure at being evicted from his nine months habitation.

Seeing Bella give birth to my son, there's no words to describe how that feels.

My chest feels like it's going to explode with the amount of love my heart is feeling at this moment. Watching Bella cradle our son in her arms as he suckles from her breast.

We're a family now, and I just have to do one more thing, to ensure we stay that way, forever.

I lean over Bella and look at our son. He's doing well with breastfeeding. He must take that after his old man? I shake my head and laugh to myself, running my hand over his downy soft hair.

Bella looks at me with her caramel colored eyes and smiles. I know she's exhausted, but even still, she looks beautiful.

"Do you want to hold him, daddy?" Her smile is soft and warm.

I raise a brow at her and chuckle. "Get your mind out of the gutter, E. I'm not into daddy kink." She scolds me.

"Sorry." I mutter, as I take Ollie from her.

The name Oliver came from Bella's paternal grandfather and Masen was my mother's maiden name. We wanted to honor our families and their legacy by naming our son after people we love.

I pat Ollie on the back, trying to get him to burp. "You look good holding him." Bella mumbles sleepily.

I look at my son. He looks so much like me, from his reddish-brown hair, to his square jaw. _You'll grow into it, buddy, I promise_. He even has my nose, poor kid, but he has Bella's lips, full on the bottom and thinner on top.

He's the most amazing thing I've ever laid eyes on, he's breathtaking, and I'm irrevocably in love with him already.

"Why don't you try to get some rest? I'll take care of Ollie." I snuggle him to my chest, breathing in his baby smell.

Bella scoots down into the bed, looking worn out. "Don't let me sleep too long." She yawns as she says it.

I have to shake my head at her. I pull the covers over her the best I can while holding Oliver. "Just sleep." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

She's asleep before I get to the end of the bed. "Mommy was tired." I coo to Ollie.

.

.

I'm rocking him in the rocker the hospital put in the room when I hear the door open. I don't bother to look up, I can't take my eyes off my son. Nurses come and go all the time, I just assume one is peeking in on Bella.

"He's beautiful, Edward." I stiffen at the sound of her voice, causing my rocking to cease.

I can't believe she's here. I try to remain calm, I don't want to scare Ollie and wake up Bella.

I slowly raise my head and fix an exasperated glare at my ex. "What are you doing here, Tanya?" I try to keep my voice steady.

She steps closer to us, trying to reach out for Oliver. I pull him tightly to my chest.

"I came to see my baby."

.

.

.

 **AN:** Can you say, delusional?


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She steps closer to us, trying to reach out for Oliver. I pull him tightly to my chest.

"I came to see my baby."

I grit my teeth, biting back the sharp remark that wants to spew forth. I stand up and carefully place my sleeping son in the bassinet next to Bella's bed.

Tanya tries to come close to him and I feel like I'm going to lose my mind. "Stay away from him." My voice is low out of respect for Bella, but sounds menacing, even to my own ears.

Tanya scoffs. "What, do you think I'd hurt my own baby?"

That's it, I've had enough of her craziness. I grab her by her elbow and start leading her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" She tries to jerk away from me.

I don't want to hurt her, I loved her once, but she crossed a line with me. "You're leaving." I direct her towards the door.

She spins around out of my grip and slaps me across the face.

I rub my face and smile at her. "The first time you did that, I deserved it. I'll give you a pass on that one." I step closer to her and look her in the eyes. "The next time you decide that you're woman enough to lay hands on me, you better be woman enough to handle the consequences." I step back from her, open the door, and motioned for her to leave.

She looks at me, then looks towards Oliver's bassinet. "Don't look at him." I all but growl at her.

She purses her lips and smiles. "I'll see you in court, dear." Her cackling laugh can be heard as she walks down the hall.

"Fuck." I run my hands through my hair. That bitch is so exasperating.

When I turn back towards my family, Bella's staring at me. "How much did you hear?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Pretty much all of it."

I sit on the side of her bed. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

She rubs my jaw gently. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, again. If I were able…"

I stop her train of thought. "No." I shake my head. "You wouldn't do anything. I can take a slap from her, if that's what makes her feel better. I don't want you getting hurt, especially after just giving birth." I don't think I could handle seeing someone hurt her.

"You don't know how hard it was to just lay here, not saying anything to her, but this wasn't the place to do it. I don't want to upset Oliver."

At the mention of his name, Ollie lets out a squeaky cry. I stand up and get him out of the bassinet. "Hey, buddy." I kiss his cheek before handing him to his mom.

Bella is already a natural, holding him to her breast for him to feed.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" Her worried eyes plead with me for answers.

I take a deep breath and release it slowly. "There's one thing we can do, that will help to ensure she won't have a case."

Bella's caramel eyes hold me captive. "Anything, I'll do anything." She swears emphatically.

"Marry me, Bella."


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella's caramel eyes hold me captive. "Anything, I'll do anything." She swears emphatically.

"Marry me, Bella."

Bella's caramel eyes fill with tears. "Th- that's not funny, Edward." Her voice quivers.

I offer her a gentle smile. Only my Bella would think I was kidding when I propose marriage to her. "B, sweetheart, I'm being serious." I take her free hand, squeezing it lightly as I drop down on one knee.

She gasps, and her tears are now streaming freely over her cheeks.

"Bella, I know we've had our ups and downs, but through it all, we've always been there for each other. You're my best friend, my confidant, you've been my lover," she blushed deeply. "and you're the mother of my son." I kiss her hand. "I've loved you for as long as I've known you, it just took me longer to realize, Bella, that I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I scan Bella's face to see if I can detect what her answer might be. Tears continue to spill out of her eyes. I'm starting to become nervous.

"Get up Edward." My heart nearly shatters. She's going to turn me down.

I stand up from my kneeling position. My head hangs in shame. "Bella, I…"

"Hush Edward, let me talk." She interrupts my apology. "If we're going to get married, be husband and wife, I don't want you on the floor below me. I want you up here with me, by my side, as my equal."

A huge smile takes residence on my face. "Does that mean yes?" I ask her hopefully.

She giggles and strokes my face. "I can't believe it, but yes, I'll marry you."

I lean forward and kiss her lightly on the lips. "Thank you, sweetheart, thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

"Just so you know. I- I love you, too."


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A few weeks have passed since Bella and Oliver were discharged from the hospital, both are doing considerably well.

We've learned life with a newborn is hectic; especially with a ridiculous custody case approaching in two days with my crazy ex-wife.

We've tried to live life as if it's not looming on the horizon, but that's easier said than done.

Oliver is a good baby. He's doing what babies do, which is pretty much nothing. Well, unless you count laying in our arms and being adored?

I took a week off of work after Ollie was born. I wanted to be there in order to help out. It was very difficult to go back to work, leaving Bella and Ollie at home.

Bella's been under a lot of stress, but she's handling it really well. It's helped that she hasn't had to worry about her job. School's out for the summer and that has been a huge relief for her. The break fell just two weeks after Bella's maternity leave was over.

School resumes in August. By the time Bella has to return to her teaching position, Ollie will be four months old. That is if she will even want to continue her career? I'm not going to tell her she has to work. She can make up her own mind, and do whatever she wants.

We've decided that we are going to get married at the courthouse.

We're going to do it as quickly and quietly as possible. We don't need a big grand affair to prove we love one another. Besides, we already have Oliver, a start to our family. We just need to make it official.

Hopefully, we can get this all taken care of, put behind us, and move on with the rest of our lives.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does. RATED M for content and language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella and I walk hand-in-hand inside the courtroom. Our attorney, who was recommended by my divorce lawyer, is already here and waiting.

We approach him and I clear my throat. His steely blue eyes rose to meet mine as he stands, offering us a slight nod. He's not the friendliest man I've ever met, but comes highly recommended.

Michael Garrett's court statistics are virtually the best for favorable decisions for his clients. He is very expensive, but if he can get this damn case thrown out, it'll be worth every penny.

"I assume you're ready." Michael gives Bella and I a pointed look.

I squeeze Bella's hand, offering her support. "We're as ready as we'll ever be."

"We shouldn't even have to be here." Bella interjects.

"Yes, well, the court system is froth with numerous cases that shouldn't ever be on the docket." _I bet he's a hoot at parties_ , I think to myself.

Bella and I just look at each other. I try to convey through my eyes, _he's one of the best attorneys there is_. She nods her head slightly, acknowledging she understands what I'm trying to say.

Arranging his papers, we hear the clank of high heels approaching from behind. I don't have to turn around to know who it is.

"Well, well, if it isn't the adulterous little slut, and my two-timing husband." Tanya tries to embarrass us with her outburst.

Her attorney looks mortified. "This isn't the time or the place for your theatrics, Ms. Cullen." He swiftly reprimands her.

I feel sick, hearing that she still has my surname. I wish she would revert back to her maiden name, Denali.

Tanya at least has the decency to look chastised, which I'm sure is just an act.

The bailiff enters and instructs everyone to stand and come to order as the judge enters the room. We take our places at the defendant's table, next to Michael.

The Family Court is called to order and we're asked to be seated.

I hold Bella's hand under the table as the judge looks through the documents. His brows furrow deeply with each page he reads.

I have to say, it's making me extremely nervous.

Judge Williams looks up from the papers and surveys the room, accessing everything before he speaks.

"Counsel, are your clients ready?" The judge questions both our lawyers.

"Yes, Your Honor." They both reply.

"I have to say, I went over the documents and evidence submitted for this case while in chambers." Judge Williams starts, folding his arms and laying them across his desk. "To be honest, I don't know why we're even here?"

"Your Honor." Tanya's lawyer tries to speak.

"Did I tell you you could speak?" Judge Williams berates him.

"Sorry, Sir." Tanya looks livid.

"Like I was saying, I don't know why we're here? This is a clear case of a jealous woman, trying to seek some type of revenge on her ex-husband and the woman he had an affair with; in which, bore a child.

It's not a matter for a judge to decide, but since you brought it before one; it's my judgment that the minor child, Oliver Masen Cullen, be awarded sole legal custody to his parents, Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen." He stands up and slams his gavel. "Case closed."

"What did he say?" Tanya stands and looks like she's going to be sick.

Bella and I just sit there, stunned. We never expected it to go that way, in our favor, so quickly.

We stand to leave when Tanya appears in front of us. "What did the judge mean when he called you by the name Cullen?" Her voice is frantic.

I put my arm around my wife's shoulders. "Bella and I were married here in the courthouse yesterday." I smile a big toothy smile. "Aren't you going to congratulate us on our nuptials?"

Her head jerks back. "You're a bastard."

I shrug. "Yeah." I chuckle.

"I hate you." She draws her hand back to slap me.

This time Bella steps forward, catching her wrist in her hand. "I don't think so." She warns her.

Tanya swings her free hand up, trying to strike Bella, but Bella ducks out of the way and comes back up with a right handed slap to Tanya's face. "Don't ever touch my husband again." Bella advises her, and I'm pretty damn proud of my wife.

Tanya's holding her cheek, stunned. Her lawyer grasps hold of her arm and directs her from the room.

I wrap my arms around Bella's waist. "That's some right hook you have there, Mrs. Cullen." I tease her.

She smiles at me. "Yeah, well, I wasn't going to allow her to hit you again."

I lean down, placing my lips on hers. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now, let's go home and get our boy."

She hums, giving me a squeeze. "There's no place I'd rather be."

.

.

.

 **AN:** THE END! Thank you all SO much for taking this journey with me. I am so blown away by the response this story has received. Thanks so much to Sherry for all her support. THanks to all the ladies in my group, MyWindowIsOpen. It has been a blast. I love all of you.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

 **EPI 1/4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next few weeks after our court appearance have been hectic.

Between work, three am feedings, and dirty diapers up to our elbows, we're both running on empty. But, we love our little family, and we wouldn't have it any other way.

I don't like leaving Bella and Ollie. They are my life, I love them both so much. I thought I was in love with Tanya, but I realize, I was only using her. Using her as a placeholder for Bella, because I thought I couldn't have her. Was it right? No, but I did love her to some extent.

Bella is my soulmate. She's always been my best friend, that will never change. We just added a new chapter to our story, so-to-speak.

My cell phone rings from it's place on my desktop. It's a number I don't recognize. "Cullen." I answer, curiously.

"Is this Edward Cullen? Husband to Isabella Cullen?" The person on the other side questions me. I'm immediately on alert.

"Yes, this is Edward. Is something wrong with my wife?" I inquired worriedly.

"Sir, your wife was brought into the ER. Can you get here right away?"

"Yes, yes. Is she alright?" I ask frantically.

"I'm not allowed to give out information over the phone. I'm sorry, just come as soon as you can."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." I hang up, grab my keys and run out the door.

I don't know what's going on, but Bella has to be okay.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

 **EPI 2/4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I arrive at the hospital in record time, and race inside the ER. "I'm Edward Cullen, I'm here for my wife, Isabella Cullen." I inform the receptionist breathlessly.

She takes me in, wide eyed. "Uh, hold on just a moment."

When she returns, there a doctor with her and a police officer. My heart is about to beat out of my chest. "What the hell is going on?" I'm going into full blown panic mode now.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Dr. Riggens." I shake his hand. "This is Officer Newton." He indicates to the cop. I nod to him.

"What's wrong with my wife? Why is there a cop here?" I need these questions answered before I lose my mind.

"Mr. Cullen, your wife was attacked in your home."

Immediately the blood feels like it has left my body, and I feel weak, but I have to remain strong. "Is she…?"

"Your wife is a strong woman, Mr. Cullen." He interrupts me. "She has a few cuts and bruises, but she'll be just fine."

I have to lean against the wall. "Thank God. Where's my son? Is he okay? Was he hurt?" I look to each of them.

"A nurse has him in a room down the hall. He wasn't hurt, not a scratch on him." The doctor has an odd look upon his face.

I stand up straight. "What aren't you telling me?" I look at the doctor. He looks to Officer Newton. "What is it? Tell me." I demand.

"The person that broke into your home, it wasn't random. They were after something specific." Newton spoke softly, like he was afraid I'd crack.

I look him in the eyes, afraid I already know the answer to the question I'm about to ask. I swallow thickly. "And, what were they after?"

"Your son."


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

 **EPI 3/4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I look him in the eyes, afraid I already know the answer to the question I'm about to ask. I swallow thickly. "And, what were they after?"

"Your son."

Those two words have set my body in motion. I propel myself forward, running towards the hallway where they came from previously.

"I want to see my family!" I demand of anyone that will listen.

Dr. Riggens catches up to me. "I'll take you to your wife, but you don't want your son to see you this upset." He places his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, I get it, but try to remain calm."

I pull away from him, the contact wasn't helping me any. I just need to see my family. "Please, just take to my wife."

He nods his head. "Follow me." He directs with his head, indicating for me to follow him.

He's going to take me to my Bella, of course I'd follow him anywhere.

I walk into Bella's room, she has her eyes closed, so I take the moment to quietly scan her from head to toe. Even with the bruises, she still looks like the most beautiful woman, ever. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come over here and say hello?" Bella's sleepy voice pierces through my thoughts.

I rush to her side, taking her hand into my own. I bring it up to my lips, placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" It breaks my heart seeing her this way.

"I am, now that you're here." Her voice cracks, and tears start to pool in her caramel orbs.

I lean forward, placing a lingering kiss to her forehead. "What happened, B?" I ask worriedly.

She tries to sit up some in the bed. "It was Tanya." She spits out. "She broke into the house, she tried to kidnap Ollie." She shakes her head. I hold onto her hand, giving her my support. "I heard him cry over the baby monitor. When I went in to check on him, she was standing over his crib." Tears were now running down her face. I didn't try to catch them, she needs to get this out. "I asked her what she was doing? She told me she came for her baby. I lost it, Edward, I charged at her, and pulled her from the room by her hair. We fought for several minutes, until I was able to knock her out with a lamp." She swipes at her face, wiping the tears. "I called the police, but I tied that bitch up first." A smug smile graced her face. "I wasn't about to let her get away before they got there."

I gently place my palm on her swollen cheek. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

She places her hand on top of mine. "It's not your fault, babe. That bitch is crazy."

"Yeah, well, she's going to go to prison, for a long time. We won't have to worry about her anymore." I'll make sure of that.

"Have you seen Ollie, yet?"

I shake my head. "No, not yet. The doctor said he was okay, not a scratch on him. He's with a nurse in another room." I assure Bella our son is fine.

She looks at me, her caramel eyes tearing me apart with the emotions that are raging inside them. "When I walked in his room, saw her standing there." She shakes her head. "I was so scared, Edward."

I get onto the bed beside her, taking her into my arms. "I've got you, now. Your safe, Oliver, he's safe, and Tanya," I have to grit my teeth, "I promise you, she won't hurt you or get near Ollie again."


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you SO much, Sherry (Banshee69) for all your help, I couldn't have done this without you. I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

 **EPI 4/4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanya was charged with breaking and entering, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping, assault on a police officer, resisting arrest, destroying police property; she kicked a side mirror off of a patrol car while fighting the officers, and then Kate came forward to charge her with domestic abuse.

Come to find out, Tanya went batshit crazy after the court hearing, taking her aggression and frustration from it all out on Kate.

Kate was scared to say anything about it to anyone, but was telling her friend Irina. Apparently they've been documenting each incident, taking pictures, and keeping track of dates.

Karma, it really is a bitch.

Tanya has years of prison time to look forward to, and all because she just couldn't let things go, let everyone involved be happy, including herself.

Bella and I are the happiest we've ever been. Knowing that we never have to worry about Tanya coming after Ollie again, and being madly in love makes this the best life ever for us.

There's only one more thing I want to talk to Bella about, see if she'll be agreeable to it.

I'd like to give Ollie a sibling.

"Bella, now that Tanya's sent away, and things are back to normal, what would you say to trying for another baby?" I kiss the side of her neck as we cuddle in bed.

She hums her pleasure. "Oh, Edward, I don't want to try for another baby."

I stop kissing her neck, pulling back to look into her caramel eyes. "What? Why not?"

She places her finger over my lips, silencing my objections. A warm smile lighting up her beautiful face. "Why try, when you're already pregnant?" She giggles.

My shocked expression makes her laugh even harder. "Are you happy?"

I smile so big it feels like my face will split in two. "Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea." I lean in to kiss her. "how happy I am. I place my hand on her flat stomach as I stare into her caramel eyes, looking at my future. "I love you, my Bella, so much." I implore.

She leans into me, placing her lips gently on mine. "I love you, too, so much."

"We're going to be happy, a family, and together, forever."

"Forever." She agrees.

.

.

.

 **AN:** That's all she wrote for this one. Thanks, for following along. If you liked this story, it's up for the top 10 completed fics for the month of May, 2017. Please, consider voting for it. Thanks!


End file.
